Fahz Chutani
First Lieutenant Fahz Chutani was a Coalition of Ordered Governments soldier during the Outsider Movement and Swarm War. Biography Early life Fahz Chutani's parents originated from the country of Vasgar when it was occupied by the Union of Independent Republics. They fled to the Coalition of Ordered Governments to escape from persecution since the UIR troops had orders to execute any doctor that they captured and Fahz's father was a surgeon.Gears 5 Fahz was born in the post-Locust War era. Military Career Joining the Coalition He joined the new COG's military during the post-war era in 39 A.E. At the Coalition of Ordered Governments Military Academy, Fahz made an image of himself of a soldier who was the fastest, strongest and best of the Coalition. At the academy, he met James Dominic Fenix and Delmont Walker. While he did not get along with the two, they had a rapport with each other. After graduating, Fahz rose to the rank of First Lieutenant. He developed a reputation as one of First Minister Mina Jinn's "golden boys". At some point, his lower right leg was amputated and replaced by a prosthetic. Massacre of Settlement 2 Fahz was assigned to the COG security force in Settlement 2 with Lieutenants James Dominic Fenix and Delmont Walker assigned to his command. He participated in the Settlement 2 Protest Massacre. Swarm War Training in New Ephyra Evacuation of Settlement 2 Missions with Captain JD Fenix Siege of the Riftworm Village Mission to OZP-11 Battle of Old Ephyra Personality and Traits Fahz Chutani can best be described as arrogant, unpleasant and smug yet a dedicated soldier of the COG. As a result of his attitude, most of his fellow Gears despise him or find him intolerable, but Fahz does nothing to change that. Delmont Walker states that Fahz constantly drives himself to excel and be the best, desiring to be the strongest, fastest and toughest Gear in the COG, though he scoffs at being the smartest or humblest. Fahz has shown a strong commitment towards the COG and therefore doesn't show any sympathy towards those who question or rebel against the COG. For this, he showed almost no remorse in the riot that led to many civilian deaths. Fahz especially clashed with Delmont Walker, mostly due to having opposite sympathies and morals. The two would often get into arguments and nearly get into physical confrontations with each other, as while Del has deep sympathies towards civilians and innocent people, Fahz has almost none and couldn't care less about civilians. Despite this attitude, Fahz is a capable soldier who looks out for his squadmates when on a mission. Further, after siding with J.D. Fenix and Kait in Delta Squad, Fahz proves the capacity of loyalty for his squad. He and Del would even save each other a few times, despite their deep differences. Fahz was even willing to oppose First Minister Jinn after she attempted to have Kait arrested. Notable Quotes Behind the scenes *Fahz is voiced by Rahul Kohli in Gears 5. Appearances *''Gears 5'' References Category:Gear Soldier Category:Characters Category:COG